1. Field
The following description relates to a reference voltage generating apparatus and method.
2. Description of Related Art
A circuit such as, for example, a low dropout (LDO) regulator and a direct current (DC) to DC converter, which generates an output voltage using a battery voltage, may use a reference voltage circuit. Based on a reference voltage provided by the reference voltage circuit, an output voltage of a desired magnitude may be generated and reliably maintained. Thus, to stably generate such an output voltage, there is a need for a reference voltage circuit that is insensitive to a variation in a process, a supply voltage, and a temperature, which is also referred as a process-voltage-temperature (PVT) variation to more reliably supply a particular set of power characteristics.